Barney
Du kennst wahrscheinlich noch die alte Serie „Barney“, oder? Es ist eine Serie, in der kleine Kinder Abenteuer mit einem pinken Dinosaurier namens „Barney" und seinen Freunden erleben. Eigentlich ganz harmlos. Eigentlich... Ich und mein Freund Lenny liefen auf einem Flohmarkt herum, in der Hoffnung, coole Sachen billig zu bekommen. Der Markt war voll. Zwischen den mit weißen Planen überdeckten Ständen drängelten sich hunderte Menschen zu anderen Ständen oder zu Bekannten. Lenny und ich hielten schon seit fast einer Stunde Ausschau nach guten Sachen, als er mir sagte, er würde etwas recht Cooles sehen und zu einem Stand lief. Ich drängelte mich ihm hinterher, doch irgendwie schienen es immer mehr Menschen zu werden. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft und kniete mich hin. Nach Luft schnappend sah ich, dass sich niemand um mich kümmerte. Eine tiefe, leicht zittrige Stimme fängt an zu singen. "I love you..." ''Was ist hier los? Ich bemerkte, dass sich die Atmosphäre pink färbte, doch auch dies scheint niemand zu bemerken. Ich bekam nun endgültig keine Luft mehr. "...''and you Love me... " Ich spürte einen schweren Druck auf meiner rechten Schulter. Ich erschrak, als ich sah, was es war. Es ist eine schuppige, pinke Pranke mit langen Krallen, die sich immer mehr in meine Schulter bohrte. Ich schrie auf, doch ich hörte nichts mehr. "...we're a happy family...." ''Keinen Ton. Diese Stimme war in meinem Kopf! Die Welt wurde immer pinker und die Pranke grub sich immer tiefer in meine Schulter ".... with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you..."'' Ich bekam Panik und schloss die Augen. Ich hörte Menschen lachen, ihre Schwestern, Freunde, Eltern und Großeltern riefen. Ich öffnete die Augen. Alles war wieder beim Alten. Und da vorne stand Lenny ungeduldig auf mich wartend. Ich lief zu ihm. „Wieso bleibst du einfach stehen?“ Verwirrt sagte ich : „ Nichts... Es war ... Nichts.“ Lenny kaufte sich eine BaseCap und wir liefen weiter. Ich war wieder zuhause und legte mich auf die Couch. Die wundervolle, gemütliche Couch. So müde, wie ich war, schloss ich die Augen. "...won't you say you love me too?" Ich schreckte hoch. Es war inzwischen dunkel. Gähnend sah ich auf die Uhr. Vier Uhr morgens. So viel zum Thema ausschlafen. Meine Augen reibend lief ich in die Küche und goss mir ein Glas Cola ein. Nachdem ich einen Schluck getrunken hatte, kam es mir so vor, als hätte ich einen pinken Schatten an meiner Couch gesehen. Musste wohl Einbildung gewesen sein. Ich trank die Cola aus und legte mich wieder hin. „Wieso ignorierst du Barney?“ - „Wer ist da?“, schrie ich, mich aufsetzend. Nichts. Der Tag war lang, wahrscheinlich bildete ich mir das alles nur ein. Plötzlich geht der Fernseher an und die alte Kinderserie "Barney" lief. Ich seufzte. Bestimmt ein Wackelkontakt. Doch genau als ich den Fernseher ausschalten wollte, fing der Barney im Fernseher an zu singen: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? Daher kannte ich das Lied. Ich seufzte wieder, doch erschrak, als ich Klauen an meiner Kehle spürte. Won't you? Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen